Mi Obito!
by Paty4Hale
Summary: -Obito!- la niña rompio a llorar al no ver a su obito salir del agua. A el el mar lo había tomado por sorpresa, caer en el mar y ser revolcado por las olas, pero recordó que no era un humano y salio.-Claire el mar jugaba conmigo a...-.-A las escondidas Quiw...-Exacto Claire. El mar jugaba conmigo a las escondidas. Tiernito Lean porfa! un lindo dia en la playa con Quil y Claire


HOLA CHICAS! UN PEQUEÑO ONE-SHOT SOBRE LA TERNURA MAS TIERNA DEL MUNDO!... PORQUE A QUIEN NO LE ENCANTA UNA CLAIRE Y UN QUIL EN LA ETAPA MAS INOCENTE Y PURA DE LA IMPRIMACIÓN..

ESPERO Q LES GUSTE!:)

* * *

_**Mi Obito!**_

Había pasado toda la semana deseando que llegara el sábado, porque el sábado, su querido gran lobo, ese de color chocolate, vendría a jugar con ella, y si el día estaba caluroso como a ella le gustaba jugarían en la playa. Le gustaba el mar, era frio y divertido porque juagaba contigo a perseguirte, las olas la seguían hasta que se cansaban, pero ella risueña se devolvía y repetía lo mismo como cien veces hasta que invitaba a Quil a jugar con ella.

Al contrario de lo que pensaran muchos Quil nunca se aburría con Claire, nunca se cansaría de buscar piedras verdes, o rojas, o moradas, nunca se cansaría de ver a Claire saltar y empaparse por el agua salada, nunca cambiaría un solo minuto de sus momentos con Claire.

Al principio pensó que eso de la lupinidad sería un gran obstáculo pero le dio lo más preciado de su vida, su impronta, su pequeña Claire, a quien esperaría mil años si fuera necesario.

Por fin llegó el tan esperado sábado, la pequeña niña saltó de su cama en cuanto recordó lo que haría ese día, lavó sus dientes con esmero, cepilló sus rizos, cambió su pijama por un traje de baño, unos shorts marrones, una camisa blanca que dejaba ver su llamativo traje de baño rosa, y se calzó unas sandalias rosas igual de llamativas que su lindo traje de baño. Bajó casi a la carrera las escaleras y de no ser por unos fuertes brazos que la sostuvieron, Claire habría terminado dándole los buenos días al suelo.

Cuando la pequeña oji verde alzó los ojos vio que era nada mas y nada menos que su héroe personal, su papi.

-PAPI!- chillo la pequeña para diversión de todos.

El padre de Claire le dio un beso en la mejilla y la llenó de carantoñas mientras la llevaba a la cocina. Dejó a la menor de sus hijas en su sillita de comer, saludó a Lily su hija mayor de cinco años y saludó con un casto beso en los labios a su amada esposa.

Claire desayunó con emoción, pronto vendría Quil y la llevaría a First beach a jugar ya que el sol brillaba alto en el cielo.

A eso de las once de la mañana, puntual como siempre, Quil tocaba el timbre de la casa de su impronta. Se rio al escuchar los apresurados pasos de Claire correr hacia la puerta y gritar un –Abo yo!-siempre recordaría con mucha ternura estos pequeños momentos.

Cuando Claire abrió la puerta sonrió al ver a su lobito allí parado, esperándola a ella. En su inocente mente ella lo amaba, como hermano, como amigo y como su novio de infancia, porque Quil siempre estaba con ella.

Quil saludó a todos en la casa y prometió llevar a Claire a casa de su tía Emily para su cumpleaños.

Pasaron la mañana jugando en la playa, Claire de nuevo jugaba con las olas del mar, empapándose por completo, solo que esta vez si tenia con que cambiarse. Mientras la peli rizada jugaba entretenida en el mar, captó como la sombra de Quil se movía con él, era un monstruo y quería llevarse a Quil. ¡NADIE SE LLEVARÍA A SU LOBITO!.

Claire enojada y decidida camina hacia la sombra del licántropo, que la mira con curiosidad y atención.

Claire pisa con decisión la sombra de Quil y él se aparta para que ella no la pise. Claire cree que el monstruo se lleva a Quil hacia el bosque para comérselo y pisa de nuevo la sombra, Quil se mueve de nuevo y así hacen hasta que Claire entiende que la sombra no es un monstruo, es Quil reflejado en la arena.

-Qwiw. No mueva!- se queja la niña riéndose por los continuos movimientos esquivos de Quil.

Quil al escucharla reír, hace lo mismo y así pasan horas jugando, Quil huyendo, Claire corriendo intentado pisar la sombra de Quil.

Pronto para el susto de Claire su lobito se cae dentro del agua, pero ella no sabe nadar. ¿Cómo va a ayudar a su lobito si no sabe nadar?...

-Qwiw-susurra lo suficientemente bajo como para que el sumergido lobo la escuche. Claire creyó que lo había dicho alto, al no recibir respuesta se asusta y dice un poco más alto aunque aún sin poder ser escuchado por el lobo-Quiw!- nada, de nuevo.

Intenta entrar al agua pero por primera vez las olas la asustan, puede ahogarse porque no sabe nadar, pero su lobito no salía del agua.

-Obito!-rompió a llorar la niña sentándose en la arena. Sus ojos verdes estaban inundados de lágrimas saladas, estaba asustada. Quil no salía.

Quil se había caído dentro del agua, y por primera vez en su vida las olas del mar lo tomaron con la guardia baja, revolcándolo varias veces, entonces recordó que no era un humano normal, con toda la decisión salió del agua para encontrarse con una escena que rompía el corazón hasta del más arisco.

-Pequeña Claire. ¿Por qué lloras?¿Te lastimaste?- la niña aún llorando lo mira y se lanza a abrazar a su lobito. Había salido del agua, estaba bien, pero Claire seguía llorando asustada. –Princesita ¿Por qué lloras?-Quil estaba a punto de llorar también.

"Ridículo" pensarían muchos, pero no para un lobo que ve a su pequeña impronta llorar desconsolada.

-Obito!- volvió a decir Claire, esta vez mas claro y más calmada.

Quil adoraba que le dijera obito, porque eso era y sería siempre.

-Aquí estoy pequeña. Tranquila.- como Claire no decía nada, dado su nivel de histeria, Quil opto por tranquilizarla. La sentó en su regazo y la apoyo contra él, meciéndola en un lento vaivén hasta que los sollozos, se transformaron en hipidos silenciosos.-¿Me dirás porque llorabas?- le pregunta dulcemente retirando con sus grandes manos las pequeñas lagrimas de las mejillas de la niña.

-Obito no salía. Cwaire asustó.- confesó la hermosa niña un poco apenada.

Quil se estremeció por la ternura que su niña demostraba, adoraba a la pequeña más que a su vida.

-¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que yo era muy fuerte?-le dijo Quil haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga a Claire quien inmediatamente rio.

-Si, Quiw fuete y ande como montaña- dijo la niña fascinada recordando esa historia.

-Pues, recuérdalo. El mar no me hará daño, es mi amigo. Recuerdas como jugaba a perseguirte hace rato, pues conmigo juagaba a….-justo se había quedado sin explicación. A que podía estar jugando el mar cuando lo revolcaba. A damas chinas seguro que no.

-Escondite Quiw.- le dijo la niña con una pequeña epifanía.

-exacto.- "Las escondidas ¿Por qué no lo pensé?" dijo el lobo con diversión en su mente.-El mar jugaba conmigo a las escondidas.

La boca de Claire formó una pequeña "o" de impresión. Y así entre risas e historias pasaron la tarde del sábado en first beach un lobo jugando a ser niño de nuevo y una niña enseñando al lobo a ser niño de nuevo.


End file.
